1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a surface light emitting element and a manufacturing method thereof, and an optical module and a light transmission device including the surface light emitting element.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical output from a surface light emitting semiconductor laser, which is one type of surface light emitting element, varies with temperature. For this reason, in order to monitor an optical output value, an optical module employing the surface light emitting semiconductor laser may be equipped with a function to detect a portion of light emitted from the surface light emitting semiconductor laser. For example, in the related art there is a method to monitor the light intensity by mounting the surface light emitting semiconductor laser on a photo diode to detect light, and reflecting a portion of the light emitted from the surface light emitting semiconductor on a light emitting window of a package, and entering the resultant reflected light into the photo diode (see Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2000-323791).